Ouran Highschool Revolution
by Fiona Dragonfire's
Summary: This is a cross-over between X-men evolution, and Ouran high school host club. Couples surprise. Plot surprise. I hope you will find this fascinating surprise in its own way. Good luck because Ouran has just entered the world of the Mutants.
1. Information

Hi everyone I am starting an Ouran high school host club story and I will give you a download on it so here it goes. Okay this is a crossover with X-Men Evolution, and Ouran High School Host Club. Some are original members of the show and a couple characters belong to me. Ouran and x-men do not belong to me; this idea however does. so.

**Ouran original members**.

Haruhi F.

Hikaru H.

Hunny/Honey/Mitsukuni H.

Kaoru H.

Kyoya O.

Mori/Takashi M.

Ranka/Ryoji F.

Tamaki S.

Fuyumi O.

U. Nekozawa

**X-men original members.**

Angel/Warren W.

Avalanche/Lance A.

Beast/Hank M.

Berzerker/Ray c.

Blob/Fred D.

Boom-Boom/Tabitha S.

Cannonball/Sam G.

Cyclops/Scott S.

Forge

Gambit/Remy L.

Iceman/Bobby D.

Jean Grey

Jubilee/Jubilation L.

Magma/ Amara A.

Magneto/ Erik L.

Multiple/ Jamie M.

Nightcrawler/Kurt W.

Professor x/Prof. Charles Xavier

Quicksilver/Pietro M.

Rogue/Anna Marie

Sabretooth

Scarlet Witch/Wanda M.

Shadowcat/Katherine P./Kitty P.

Spyke/Evan D.

Storm/ Ororo M.

Sunspot/Roberto D.C.

Toad/Todd T.

Wolfsbane/Rahne S.

Wolverine/Logan

X-23

**X-men added**

Supernova/Fiona C.

May L.

Shay L.

**Ouran added**

Stupid head/ Derek S.

Victor W.


	2. Chapter 1 invatation

**XAVIER INSTITUTE FOR GIFTED YOUNGSTERS...**

**_Dear Mr. Xavier _**

**_I am proud to announce that Ouran High School has excepted the Xavier Institute for Gifted Youngsters with open arms. Even though requirements are need for them to attend and ask that each student follow these guidelines listed below._**

**_1. All students are required to take part in school activities.  
_**

**_2. Each student are forbidden for uses their abilities on school property unless they believe it is absolutely needed._**

**_3. All student have a choice of having a uniform. If no uniform is wanted I still ask they reframe from wearing revealing clothing._**

**_4. All students are able to join, take part, or create a club as they wish._**

**_5. Like other schools cheating is frowned upon and requires mediate expulsion._**

**_6. Fighting is also frowned upon more than one argument will lead to expulsion._**

**_7. All teachers have been required not to mention of the students abilities. Also they were requested to make different test for all students and to leave the room to allow a sub who does not know the information of test to be full sure of the test results._**

**_8. All sport activities are off limits till we have each student approved through the board._**

**_10. If not accepted through board and students still wish to take part in sports the arrangements will be made to accommodate the Xavier students._**

**_11. If students are required to leave for emergencies their absence will be overlook to the reason they left._**

_**12. All students are asked to report anything they do not or can not take part in. They are also to report any trouble they may be having**._

** If all requirements are acceptable and you**

** agree I Principle of Ouran welcome you to Ouran High school.**

After I finished the letter I looked up to the children to see their reaction. Some looked shocked, other bored, and some looked like they might jump for joy. I was waiting for one of the students to speak their mind, but everyone was silent. You could actually hear the clock ticking away for the first time since everyone moved in. I looked to Scott and Jean, but they looked to shocked to say anything. I looked to Ororo, Logan, Kurt, Even, Rogue, and the old brotherhood members, but still nothing. Finally I heard someone clear their throat and my eyes landed on Fi.

"I honestly don't know why you guys decided to shut up, but I am kind of glad. Anyway I think it be a great idea. I mean with all the stupidity from Bayville is getting kind of thick, and this dude actually seems like he cares about our opinion and everything. So I vote YES." Fi stated rather loudly.

"I agree with Fi. It would be rather nice to get away from Duncan and his gang." Stated Scott a little harshly.

"Ya'all gotta be crazy not to accept this offer ya know." Rogue said with a smile.

"Like totally, I mean like it be nice to get out of Bayville for a while." Kitty said while tugging on Lances arm.

"To be honest going to Japan to a highly recommended school doesn't sound to bad, it look good on a college application." Jean stated rather dreamily.

"Alllllriiiiiggggght! Let's ROCK Japans world yo." Screamed Tabitha to loudly.

"YYYEAAH!" was the answer from all the Xavier students.


	3. Chapter 2 Fi

Thank you so much for the review happybirthday31301 I agree teenage x-men mixed with Ouran Host club is bound for something to happen. If you have any Comments please tell me it only helps me as a writer and please no cussing kk...thank you. This is Scott's point of view.

* * *

Chapter 2

After we left to pack our stuff to go to Ouran I noticed Fi going to the danger room, so I followed. Of course my adopted sister decided one last training session would be a good farewell gift to the Institute. Fi's story is a lot different than mine, but the thing we share in common is Mr. Xavier adopting us.

Anyone would look at Fi and call her weird. To others her appearance is to unique to be normal. Yes, we have Rogue but she isn't the only goth at school; Rogue fits into a category, but Fi is a loner. Her hair is so many different colors you think a rainbow threw up on her, but that is do to her mutations. Yes mutations, Fi was born with her abilities and through they years she gained more of them. Each mutation is represented with one color in her hair and their are a lot of colors. To be honest she is smart but, doesn't fit with Jen's crowed; Fi is athletic, but doesn't fit with jockets. Though she musical inclined she doesn't fit in with band kids. So she claims to be one of the unwanted people of the world, but in my opinion she is to unique for Bayville.

Fi was born with her abilities, and her mother kept them a secret and took that secret to her grave. Fi's mother died when she was five leaving Fi and her father a lone in turmoil. Fi's father found out about her being a mutant, and beat her; I have no clue what truly happened but I do know when she came here she feared every man that was in 5 foot radius from her. That Fi has grown up and has changed a lot, but in some ways I still believe she is haunted by those fears and nightmares.

"Scott! What are you doing here?" Asked Fi rather confused.

" I wanted to make sure you were alright...Aren't you going to the danger room?" I stated dumbly.

"I was, but I thought it be better if I packed first that way I don't forget anything." Fi staded boldly.

"k sorry." I said.

"Its cool bro." Fi said smiling.

That was the last thing she said before walking away headeding upstares. That was different, and very weird behavior of Fi. I wonder if there is something truly wrong, and if it has to do with going to Japan. Well only time will tell so I can only watch and hope Fi finds what she is looking for. Sometimes I wonder if I just try to get her to open up more about what going on she would feel better, but she always shoves everyone away and says "don't worry I am okay so leave me alone", and we always do. It's like she helps us but we are not allowed to help her; Fi is truly still a mystery, but in time I hope she opens up, maybe this trip will do that for her and give her what she been absent mindly looking for.


End file.
